Moonlight
by Solved-every-case
Summary: A brilliant story of the love and trials of one small kit...Moon. Rated T for extra safety. PLEEEEEZ REVIEW! I'LL LUV YA ALL FOR IT!
1. Chapter 1

On a dark, cold, night in the middle of leaf bare, hidden in the shadows of an abandoned barn, a special kitten was born.

"Your name will be...Moon, after this cold, cloudless night." Gasped the kitten's mother with her dying breath.

"Mother...I need you..." cried Moon as his mother drifted away from him. Suddenly, a jet black tom stepped out of the shadows of the barn. "Moon, you must not give up. You are special. Kitten's just born cannot talk. You can. Starclan has a special purpose for you. Outside of this abandoned nest, near the lake, is a group of cats. They call themselves ThunderClan. You must reach this clan tonight, if you wish to survive."

"Can't I stay with you?" cried Moon. He was beginning to shiver as the warmth of his mother's body began to fade.

"I cannot stay with you now, but we will meet again." spoke the mysterious tom, as he padded with great haste outside the Twoleg nest. 'He told me to find ThunderClan, so I must. I need food...'

Moon padded to the hole in the wall of the barn, and squeezed through.


	2. Chapter 2

As Moon stumbled near to what seemed like a rocky half-box, he thought of the night behind him. He had run all the way from the abandoned Twoleg nest, and was now feeling extremely tired. Moon could scent many cats around the thick undergrowth, and padded towards the noises he could hear. As he padded closer to the rocky ledges, he could hear a conversation. "Ashtail, how could you suggest that Lionstar would ever put you on a hunting patrol with me? He knows how we ran off last time together, and sat in that old fox hole all night together! I do love you, but we can't keep it a secret anymore. I'm going to tell them." "Ok, Wildheart, I trust you." Replied Ashtail, with his tail rested on Wildheart's back.

Moon had come to the entrance of the rocky ledges. He wasn't sure if he should enter or not. Would they hurt him? Well, there was no turning back, so Moon entered. "How dare you trespass on ThunderClan territory, little kit!" cried a large, black tom cat that was guarding the entrance. "Go back to where you came from!!!" "Calm down, Darkshadow!" said a golden tom who seemed to have authority over the other cats. "He is only a little kit. Let him be." The cats that were scattered around the clearing now came and gathered around Moon. "I am Moon." He said in a quiet, barely audible voice. Shocked voices came from all around him. _He can tal_k! They all said in a stunned chorus, shocked and eager to learn more."My mother died in the old Twoleg nest when I was being born, and another cat said I should come here when I was born. He told me I was special in Starclan's eyes, whoever they are. I do not know the name of the black cat that spoke to me. I think it was my father." The other cats around Moon remained silent until he was finished. "If this is true, Moon," spoke the golden tom, "then I would like to offer you a place in our Clan. This black cat you speak of seems close to Starclan '_What! Can he do that! No!'_ Were the cries which sounded around the Rocky ledge. "Do you accept little kit?" said the golden tom. "I accept your offer!" spoke Moon, as loud as he could. "Now then... my name is Lionstar. I will now go and announce your arrival to the clans. You shall be called Moonkit. You will feed from Hawkwing. She has just had a litter." As Lionstar bounded away, shocked mewls came from all around Moon, soon to be Moonkit.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonkit was slowly growing into a lovely young cat. He was constantly terrorised by Hawkwing's litter of kits though, never let a moment's peace. They were always saying, "You loners could never have a place in our Clan!" and "Where's your mommy rogue?!?!". Only one of the kits never spoke to him in this way. Her name was Spottedkit. "Hey Moonkit, want to join in with us?" she would say, while the other kits were laughing at him. Moonkit liked her very much.

Soon Moonkit was ready to become an apprentice. Though he was still not fully accepted into the Clan, some of the other cats had noticed him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here for a Clan meeting." came the booming voice of Lionstar from the Highrock. "It is time for Moonkit, Spottedkit, Mosskit and Mudkit to become apprentices. They have shown to be strong kits, and have survived last leaf-bare. Mosskit, would you please step forth. Ashtail, you shall mentor Mosskit. From now on, you shall be called Mosspaw." Mosspaw then padded up to Ashtail and licked his shoulder after Ashtail placed his head on Mosspaw's head. "Spottedkit, you shall be mentored by Eaglefeather. From now on, you are called Spottedpaw." Moonkit knew this was a great honour, as Eaglefeather was respected throughout the Clan. Moonkit observed Spottedpaw do the same with Eaglefeather as Mosspaw had done with Ashtail. "Mudkit, you shall be called Mudpaw and will be mentored by Tigerstripe, as his apprentice died drowning in the lake." Tigerstripe hung his head, as Mudpaw padded over to perform the ritual with him. "And finally, this brings me to Moonkit. He has been accepted in the Clan, and so I call him Moonpaw. He will be mentored by the deputy, Tallcloud." Moonpaw was stunned as he padded over to Tallcloud. Mentored by the deputy!!! Surely his life in ThunderClan would be sweet from now on. Wouldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

As the tiny mouse died in Moonpaw's claws, he knew this was where he belonged. It was during his assessment; he was soon to be a warrior. He didn't know why he belonged in ThunderClan and he couldn't even remember his journey to ThunderClan on the night his mother died. It was almost as if he had been born into the Clan; but he hadn't, and Mosspaw and Mudpaw would never let him forget it. They were about to had their warrior ceremonies, along with himself and Spottedpaw. Sweet, sweet, Spottedpaw. How he liked her. Sometimes, Moonpaw almost thought he loved her. But love was for older cats and mates, wasn't it? "Great catch! I wish I could hunt like you, Moonpaw. There's something special about you." After Spottedpaw had praised him, Moonpaw decided to invite her and Eaglefeather to train with him and Tallcloud later. That was how he could spend time with her. Oh, how he wanted to spend time with her.

"That's right Moonpaw, dive under her and then swipe at her haunches!" Tallcloud and Eaglefeather were teaching the two apprentices a move specific to Thunderclan. "Don't forget to turn around straight away when you are done with the move or she could use a countermove on you!" Moonpaw tried to turn around as fast as all LionClan, but it was too late. Spottedpaw had him on the ground in a flash. Moonpaw went limp to show defeat, and when Spottedpaw let her guard down, he pushed up with all his might and pinned her to the ground. "Great job, Moonpaw!" were Tallcloud's encouraging words as Spottedpaw got up. "Where did you learn that move?" "Well, I talked to the elders, and Brokenbirch told me about an old leader named Firestar, one of the ones that led the Clans to the lake. She also taught me that trick; one of Firestar's signature moves. "That is very interesting." replied Tallcloud, "I have heard of this Firestar before. He was a great and glorious leader. Now, you two go have some well earned free time. Lionstar and I have important matters to discuss." As Tallcloud and Eaglefeather padded away, Moonpaw and Spottedpaw began talking. "Hey Moonpaw," Spottedpaw meowed, "Lionstar told me that if our assessment went well, we would both be made warriors quite soon!" "That sounds great! I'm so excited." The two apprentices talked and talked all evening, about their apprenticeship, their hunting and even gossiped about Mosspaw and Mudpaw until it was time to go to sleep. Moonpaw decided that he needed to tell Spottedpaw how he thought he felt. As he settled down next to Spottedpaw, he spoke up. "Spottedpaw...I think I love you." Moonpaw waited for a response, but Spottedpaw was already sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"You shall forever be known as...Moonlight." Lionstar spoke. The Clan was silent. Mosspaw, Spottedpaw and Mudpaw had just received their warrior names also. They were now called Mossclaw, Mudfang and Spottedblossom. _But why aren't they cheering my name like the others?_ thought Moonlight. He gazed around at the Clan, and could hear the breeze whistling against the trees. It occurred to him slowly. They...they still haven't accepted me. "Well?" roared Lionstar, clearly angry at this open display of rejection. "Hasn't one of you got anything to say?" Lionstar's outraged voice was so loud it shook the trees. A lone voice spoke up. "Moonlight! Moonlight!" Spottedblossom meowed. "Moonlight! Moonlight!" slowly, the Clan joined in, one by one. All spoke, except for Mossclaw and Mudfang. They slowly stalked off into the shadows of the forest.

Moonlight sat quietly, rubbing up against Spottedblossom. He was watching Mudfang and Mossclaw at the other side of the camp, who were obviously ignoring the both of them. It was almost morning; their silent vigil was almost over. Moonlight rested his head softly onto Spottedblossom's pelt. Her sweet scent was overwhelming, causing him to catch his breath. '....Moonlight...stopped...must go...rid...' Moonlight lifted his head, just catching a few words of Mudfang's and Mossclaw's conversation. Moonlight was shocked. Firstly, they were breaking the warrior code by speaking during their vigil, and secondly, they were scheming about what to do with him! Sensing that something was wrong, Spottedblossom lifted her head also. The two scheming brothers stopped talking suddenly, as they had seen Spottedblossom lift her head. They slowly stood up, slithering like snakes deeper into the forest. Moonlight, angry that he had missed hearing more because of Spottedblossom, turned his head toward her, neck fur bristling. But suddenly it flattened back down, as he saw her eyes. If he wasn't sitting his vigil, he would have told her about his feelings. Moonlight set his head back down onto her pelt, and slowly drifted into sleep with her sweet scent filling his nostrils once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight yawned as he awoke at sunhigh from sitting alert all night. He was fairly tired; he had never stayed awake the entire night before. Stretching, Moonlight felt the breeze coming into the cave ruffle his fur. Then, strategically moving around the other warriors, he exited the den.

Spottedblossom was already awake, nibbling at a plump shrew near the fresh kill pile. Moonlight raced over to her, raring to discuss the night before. Spottedblossom noticed him and sat up to meet him.

"Hey Moonlight, or should I say, Moonsnore!" Spottedblossom chuckled. "You snore like a badger with a cold every single time you go to sleep!"

Moonlight looked unmoved. "Like you can talk! Carrying on during the night. You were talking in your sleep!"

The two young warriors continued to chat and tease each other all afternoon. They had eaten lots and lots of fresh kill, and almost reduced the pile to a measly mouse.

"Oi!" came Lionstar's call from the other side of the camp. "You two guts have been gorging yourself all day!" Spottedblossom looked ashamed. Moonlight stood up, leaning protectively over her. Lionstar softened his tone. "Go and catch some prey so the rest of us can eat to!" chuckling, he headed away to the other older warriors, who were talking amongst themselves.

"We should probably do what Lionstar suggested and catch a squirrel or to." Spottedblossom tilted her head.

"You're not one to follow the rules," she chuckled, "But you're probably right. Let's go Moonsnore!"

Swiping a playful paw at Spottedblossom's head, Moonlight stood up and began racing into the forest. "Last one to the Ancient oak is a piece of crowfood!"

"We must do something about Moonlight." Mossclaw's voiced echoed in the deep fox tunnel. "He is favoured too much by Lionstar."

"We talked about this before Mossclaw!" Mudfang sounded annoyed, "And that was when we were sitting our vigil, which was bad enough! StarClan will punish us for what we did!"

Mossclaw looked calm, but his claws slid out. "I'm sure StarClan doesn't know; they don't exist!"

Mudfang bared his teeth. "They do to! I know it for a fact! Why would every cat believe they existed if they don't. It doesn't make sense!"

"Because every cat is stupid!" Mossclaw spat. "But we can be different. We can use our brains to gain power, and create a new power when all the clans become one!"

"Your sounding very much like that infamous cat our grandfather Lionblaze once knew." Bristling with pure rage, Mudfang spoke, "Tigerstar!"

Suddenly, a hush fell upon the forest. No creature moved. Then, as if summoned, a lone butterfly flew into the air, heading towards a rose growing in the fox hole in front of Mudfang. The two cats, in a trance, were both watching the butterfly, when a paw crushed it and the rose into the ground with a soft thud. The paw belonged to a figure which was slowly appearing in the darkness of the fox hole. All of a sudden, it spoke.

"I am he."


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!!!!!! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK LIKE, FOREVER!!!! Anyway, here is another chapter.**

Moonlight trod softly on the sandy ground, making as little noise as possible. A plump mouse nibbled on a berry just a few tail lengths ahead of him. Moonlight stalked up just behind the mouse, preparing to leap when his tail brushed a leaf. The small mouse turned his head, but it was too late. Moonlight had pounced, and in a matter of seconds, the mouse was dead.

"Great catch Moonlight!" Spottedblossom exclaimed, "But look what I caught!"

Spottedblossom jumped away, signalling with her tail for Moonlight to follow her. They leapt through the forest together, both cats eager to reach the spot where Spottedblossom buried her prey. Suddenly, the swifter cat ran behind a bush, and dragged out a large squirrel.

Moonlight set down his prey.

"The elders will be feasting tonight!" he exclaimed. Both cats then picked up their prey, and with pelts brushing, started to head back to the camp. Slowly they walked almost as one, feeling each muscle moving in synchronisation.

As the two cats came closer and closer to the camp, Moonlight felt he had to tell Spottedblossom how he felt about her.

"Spottedblossom, I need to tell you something."

Spottedblossom sat down, somehow knowing the weight of what he was about to tell her.

"I...I.. think that..." Moonlight froze.

"Never mind." He said finally, after a long pause. He started to stalk ahead of Spottedblossom, knowing that he was too scared to ever tell her. Expecting Spottedblossom to follow him, he turned back to where she was sitting. Staring at the spot where she had been sitting, Moonlight was frightened. 'Where is she?' he thought.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from behind him. Moonlight whipped around to see Spottedblossom crashing into him, making him fall onto his back. Standing over him, Spottedblossom licked his cheek.

"I love you too, Moonlight"

**So, that's the next chapter! I will update later this week! PROMISE!!!**

**R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R XD!!!**


End file.
